Genki's Sister
by Kittie1
Summary: Chapter TWO is up!
1. Genki's Twin Part 1: The Arrival

Untitled 

Genkis' Sister size 16 

A/N: Just a word of warning: I CAN'T SPELL! And also, I DON'T OWN MONSTER RANCHER! But Kitchit is MINE you can use her but you gotta ask me! Also HARE ROCKS! He's my favorite! So your gonna hear alot about him in the story. Also, Kit,will show her ability in the story. She's telekneitic. Shes' like those people that can make things float in the air n' stuff. O tay! Bye bye! 

Charachers: 

Genki: Just like the name says, ENERGY! He's full of it. 

Holly: The holder of the Magic Stone. Kind and caring too. 

Kitchit: Genkis' Twin sister, also loaded with enengy. 

Golem: A kindhearted monster that hates to fight. 

Tiger of the Wind: A feirce fighter who shows few emotions. 

Suezo: He has been with Holly from the beginning of the journey. 

Hare: A true trickster. He loves to fight with Tiger. 

Mocchi: A sweet monster sort of like a baby. 

Chapter One: 

"Are we there yet?" Asked Genki. "Genki, that's the third time you've asked that. When we get to the village we will get to the village." Holly said. Sighing, Genki looked down. "Huh?"Hares' ears pricked up. "What is it chi?"Asked Mocchi. "I hear some one screaming." Hare replied. "Let's go to that hill to try and see them." Genki said. Genki and the others run up to the top of the hill. "Suezo. Do your stuff!"Genki cried. "Okay! I see someone! A girl! She's at the mercy of a Clay!" Suezo cried. "Let's go then!" Genki cried. In less than 5 seconds they were there from a well done teleport done by Suezo. (I know,it's some kind of screwed up miriacale that it worked the first time.) 

"Let me go ya over sized blob of putty!" The girl cried. "Let her go!" Genki cried. A bright blue baseball cap and brown hair was clouding her face, making the features unable to be seen. It was obvious that the girl was strugging even though her arms were bound. "Whos gonna make me, little boy?" The Clay taunted he wrapped his arm tighter around the girls' waist, the girl gasped at the pressure. "ME! I'm Genki! My name means energy so you better watch out!" Genki cried. At this the girl stiffened. "Oh! I'm soooo scared!" The baddies crest glittered in the sunlight. Then the Clay dropped the girl and caught her around the neck! "This girl was wandering in Master Moos' territory! She must be destroyed!" The Clay cried. "Let...me go!"The girl cried as the Clay began to squeeze around her neck. Her face turned bright red from lack of oxygen. Her lips started to turn blue. "We've got to save her!" Hare cried. "Soon! Soon she will die! As you can see, her strugging is getting weaker! It's getting slower by the moment!" The Clay cried. "Dragon Kick!" The attack sent the girls' limp from fliying throught the air! The Clay turned and ran. "Ha! My work is done! The damage has been done!" The Clay cried, and ran away. 

"Is she alive?" Genki asked. Holly was making a once check over. She saw that she was faintly breathing. "Yea, she's just gotten really beat up." Holly said. "Huh? Where-where am I?" The girl asked. She weakly stood up. Genki regonized the voice. "Kitchit?What are you doing here?!" Genki cried. "I should ask you the same question!" The girl cried. Her blue cap fell off, revealing her face for the first time. "She looks just like Genki, chi!" Mocchi cried. "Uh, Genki, you have some major explaing to do." Kitchit cried. "Okay, Kitchit, this is Holly, Suezo, Mocchi, Hare, Tiger, and Golem. Their my friends." Genki said. "Uhhh, Genki? You have some STRANGE friends!" Kitchit cried. "Guys, this is my twin sister, Kitchit. I know I've never talked about her and stuff and well here she is!" Genki said. "Hi. You can call me Kit if you want." Kit said. "Are we goin to get going yet?" Suezo asked loudly. Kitchit blanched, "they-they TALK!" She exclaimed. "Uhhh yea! Let's get going!" Genki cried. 

Chapter 2 

"Kitchit? Are you sure your okay? You got pretty beat up." Genki asked. Kitchit nodded. "Yea Genki. I'm fine, just a little tired." Kit answered. 'She looks so pale, I wonder if she will even make it through the night.' Holly thought. For some odd reason, Kitchit kept tugging down on her cap, as if she was trying to keep out the view of the others. 

4 hours later... 

THUD! "Ow!" Kit cried. "Kitchit, that's the third time you've fallen in 15 minets. Are you SURE your okay?" Genki asked as he helped his sister up. "Like I said Genki, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Kit replied. Something clinked. "What's that chi?" Asked Mocchi. Kit blushed hard. "Kitchit?Is something wrong?Your face is red.Do you have a fever?" Holly asked. It clinked again when Kit scuffed the ground underneath her jeans. "Kit?What's under your pants?(NOTHING FOR YOU PERVS!) Thats where the clinking noise is coming from." Genki said. "You sure you wanna know?" Kit asked. Genki and the others nodded. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She replied. She unbuttoned the buttoned knees of her pants the bottoms fell around her ankles. Something glinted in the sun. "Oh my gosh!" Holly cried. Kitchit had metal legs where her knee and down used to be! "Kitchit? What happened?!" Genki cried. "You were in this place when it happened. I got into a really bad car accident and well I guess mom and pop thought you ran away. Because you weren't in the hosptail. The doctors said they would have to amputate off my legs from the knee down." Kit said. "There beginning to rust. That's where the noise came from." Hare observed. And true to the word, rust was seen at the hinges and the screws were coming out due to that. She nodded and buttons the knees back to her pants. Then, all of a sudden a crash blew over the area they were standing in! "Theres' the trouble maker! Seize her!" It was the Clay from before! And he brought company! "RUN!" Suezo cried. Once they began to run Hare once again heard Kitchit's legs. Then he heard the fatal CLANK as the screws fell out of place. She fell! "GENKI! HELP!" Kit cried. One of the Clays threw a syrigne at her arm. It sank in and she screamed at the liquid went into her system. Hare stopped grabbed her and her legs and set off running as fast as he could. "Kitchit! Are you okay?!" Hare cried as he ran. "Yea! I'm fine, just...just...I'm so tired." Kit cried."Kitchit! No! Stay with me here! Try to stay awake!" Hare cried. Too late. Kit was unconsious. 'Were out of danger. I think we can rest for now. We'll look for the others later. Becides! Kit needs my help more then any time now!' Hare thought. He slowed his running to a stop in a small clearing. He set her down slowly and tried to shake her awake. No such luck. 'Please, Kit. Hang in there.' Hare thought. 

Chapter 3 

It had been hours since Kit had passed out. Hare had gotten terribly worred. Her face looked flushed, she was sweating, so Hare removed her cap. He placed his paw on her forhead, then yanked it back in shock. "What! Her- her fever! It's so high!" Hare cried. Quickly grabbing her backpack, he grabbed a piece of cloth and wet it with some of the water in the cantine that was strapped on. He placed it on her forehead. She mumbled. "Mmmm. That feels good, mom." Kit mumbled. Hare fought back gnawing on his lip. He didn't know if this was good or bad. If she got worse he didn't know what to do. Then shock came in like a wave. Kit's breathing faltered. "Oh no!"Hare cried. She became very pale. Her breathing slowed to a deathly level. It became slower, slower, then, stopped. Hare couldn't believe what had just happened. Then he rembered something that Genki had been talking about a while back. Something called CPR or some thing like that. He rembered how to do it too. Placing his paws over her heart, he pressed down several times. Then he hunched down pinched her nose shut and breathed in. He felt slightly relieved when her chest rose. But then there was no response breath. Hare got worried again. He repeated the steps over and over. Still nothing. Then on the 11th try her heard a response breath. The color slowly returned to her face. Then slowly, her brown eyes opened! "Hare?"Kit whispered. "Yea, it's me Kit, Hare. Don't worry. Your gonna be just fine." Hare said. 

2 hours later... 

"Kitchit, are you sure your alright to travel?" Hare asked. Kit nodded werally. "I hope we find Genki and the others. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Kitchit replied. 'Boy. I never knew that two people could have such a deep bond like this.' Thought Hare. "Hare? Can you help me get the screws back in place?" Kitchit then asked, breaking Hares' thoughts. "Yea. Just a little oil here and a little there, put the screws in and VOLIA!You got your legs back!" Hare cried. Kitchit blushed. "Thank you Hare." She leaned over and gaved him a peck on the cheek. Now it Hares' turn to blush. "Come on! Let's find the others!" Hare cried. "No need too! Look! "Kit cried. Genki and the others were running to them! 

"Genki!" Kit cried. She hugged her brother. Strangely, Genki returned the embrace. As if he never wanted to let go. "Are you both okay?" asked Holly. "I don't know." Kit said. "I passed out when Hare was carrying me." "Do you know Hare?" Genki asked. Hare nodded. "She passed out when I was running. She came down with a fever,and well, I almost lost her." Hare said. Genki paled. "Y-you mean she almost died?" Genki choked. Hare nodded. "But I'm okay now Genki. Thanks to Hare that is." Kit said. She suddenly yawned, then that sent up a sudden wave of yawns. "I think it's time for bed. We're all bushged." Genki said. "Whos' gonna watch? The Clays might come back."Suezo pointed out. Strangely Kit said she would. "If Kitchit watches, Golem watches too." Golem rumbled. "I can keep watch all :yawn: by myself." Kit said. "But Kitchit is hurt and tired. If Kitchit falls asleep, we can be attacked." Golem answered. "Okay. You have a point."Kit said. So each of the others rolled out their sleeping bags or blankets, and fell asleep. Kit made a small fire and sat down. Her legs clinked as she sat."What is Kit thinking about?"Golem asked."Oh, nothing, Golem."Kit answered quickly. She heard a rustle in the bushes. She sprang to her feet. She quickly grabbed a flaming stick by the non lit part and swung it around. "Who's there?!"Kit cried, her voice cracking. 'Oh yea Kit, bonehead. Let the monster know your scared.' Kit thought. "Hey watch it kid. You shouldn't play with that stuff."Came a voice. Golem regonized it. "Pixie?"He called out. Lo and behold, Pixie flew out of the bushes. She noticed Genki, and didn't attack. "Who are you?"Kit asked. "Pixie, you don't attack me, I don't attack you." Pixie said. "Kitchit? Who you talkin to?" Genki asked. "Somebody named Pixie."Kitchit answered. "Pixie?"Genki asked. He rose to his feet to see her. "Pixie!"Genki cried. "It's about time you woke up bone head."Kit said clobbering her brother. "Who's this Genki?"Pixie asked. Electricity crackled in her hand, as she took a fighting stance. "Uhh Pixie? I wouldn't want to do that if I were you..."Genki began suddenly realizing what was brewing. "Why?! Is she a baddie?! LIGHTNING!"Pixie cried. Kit of all people flipped over backwards and cried, "REFLECT!"and sent the attack flying back at Pixie. She dodged it and it went crashing into a tree. Pixie gasped."How did she-how COULD she..." "Like I said Pixie, my sister is telekenitic. She can reflect anything thrown at her. Like what I do to Mocchi to test his reflexes."Genki replied, rembering how he would throw rocks at him to keep him sharp. Pixie looked ruleful at this. "Now I've seen it all. I simple human with the powers of a monster. If Moo ever got his grubby claws around her, he would be even more invincible." Pixie exclaimed. "What's all the noise?"Croaked a tired voice. "Oh crap! I woke someone up!"Kit cried. "I was already up."Came another. Soon all the voices were awake and walking to them. "Sorry guys. I guess when I reflected that blast, I woke the rest of the asleep ones. "Kit said bowing her head. ":Yawn: Come on. Back to bed now!"Kit cried. "Uh uh.You go to bed, Kit. You to Golem."Genki said. "I'll keep watch.". "You sure?" "Yea, go to bed.". "G' nite.", "night sis.". Kit leaned against a tree and dozed off. Genki pulled her into his empty sleeping bag. "For a little kid she's got alot of energy."Holly said retreating to an already asleep Suezo."Yea. I know."Genki said. 'If only she knew what kind of power Kit had.'Genki thought sadly. 

Flash back time! This is just around when Kit is learning how to use her power. 

"Kitchit? What'cha doin?"Genki asked. The 5 year old brunette didn't take her eyes off the block whick was suspended in the air between her hands. "Playing."She answered. "Playing what?"Genki asked." I don't know. I'm just, playing."She answered."Oh. OK". 

3 Years later... 

"Hey! Isn't that Kitchit? The kid that can make things float in the air?!"Cried a boy loud enough to embarrass the girl."Hey! Make something float kid!"Said an older boy. "I don't want to."Kit replied. "Listen. When I say something, you do it. Got it?!"The boy shouted. "No. If you don't leave me alone, I'll have to hurt you."Kitchit said calmly. "No body tells Matoamo Mizuno what to do!" He cried. He went to slap her but Kits' eyes glowed bright blue and the boys' hand stopped in mid-air! "What?! What are you doing!?"The boy let out a terrible high pitched shreik as she caused his arm to turn. 

Back to the present... 

"Genki? Kitchit to Genki! Do you read?!"Cried Kitchit. Genki snapped back from his memory."Yea? Kit! I thought you were asleep!"Genki cried. "Like I'm gonna listen to a bone head like you?"Kit said. Her cheeks were bright pink with the night airs' chill as she giggled. "You should really get back to sleep though."Genki said. "It's cold."Kitchit said, ignoring Genkis' request. "Go go to sleep!"Genki cried. Tiger woke up."What's going on?"He asked. Genki's expressions were hard and chisled as he demanded that his sister go to sleep. "Come on Kitchit. Come back to bed."Tiger said. Without warning, he winked to Genki unusually and flipped Kit onto his back. "Hold on! Hey! Put me down!"She cried. Genki just said, "Kit, you'll be too tired to travel in the morning. Go to bed."Genki said. Kitchit gave in and leaned against a tree again. She sighed. "G'night,Genki."."G'night Kit.".A poem that Genki had heard from his sister on his birthday suddenly floated into his mind. 

You are my brother. 

You are my friend. Whenever I needed someone to lean on,you were there. 

No doctor or friend could do that. 

You are my brother,you are my friend. 

And we will be together, untill the very end. 

If I die before you do, I'll go to Heavan to wait for you. 

But if you die before me,will you wait for me? 

Don't flee, please don't leave me. You are my only hope, my only friend, Genki,you are my brother, and I care for you. 

"I remember that poem. It was our 7th birthday. I still have that poem."Genki said to himself. Genki felt his eyes drooping. Then just as he drifted off to sleep, he missed to see, a set of glowing eyes. "Yes, yes child sleep, sleep well, for you will not need it where you and your friends will be."Hissed a voice. An Arrowhead crawled out of the bushes. "This will be fun to do. It's a good thing I brought friends."It hissed. "All of you! Come on and join the fun!"It cried. Instaintlay, a half dozen Arrowheads slipped out silently from the bushes. "The strongest ones go first! So the weakest will fall alone."The leader hissed. Slowly, one of the Arrowheads, brought up an open claw to Tigers' neck. Kit mumbled and stirred in her sleep. She noticed the monsters and screamed,waking everyone up. "What the-TORPEDO!"Tiger screamed,anihalling the Arrowhead into a lost disk. The Arrowhead that was going to decapitate Hare missed and cut a large gash in his stomach. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Hare! No!"Kit cried. She and Genki both pulled on their roller blades, Kit had a blue set. "Rock on!"Kit cried. "Water Blaster!"one of the Arrowheads cried. It was sent flying at Golem! "W-water!"Golem cried. Too later. The water was in the golems face. Unable to breath, Golem paniked.He flailed his arms, knocking into a few Arrowheads. One of the other Arrowheads sliced Holly around the face. She screamed in pain. "That's it! You have pushed me OVER the line!"Kit cried. Her eyes glowed the familiar bright blue that Genki knew so well. "Disks of the Soul! Attack!"Kit cried.(Ya I know it's a little corny but hey! I had to put in SOME character!She just mailnly uses a telekinitic blast that she named 'Disks of the Soul.' So, here we go wit the battle!) Kit relesed the two balls of energy but it wasn't enough! "I'm out! I can't consentrate with all the comotion! We're screwed!"She cried. 'Oh man! I think things couldn't possibly get any worse!'Genki thought. He heard Golem trying to move out of the blast of the water, but with no avail. Genki knew he could only hold his breath so long, hopefully he wouldn't have to hold it much longer. "That's it! Now I'm PISSED!"Kit cried. Skating at full speed, she knocked a few of the Arrowheads away but one of them managed to jump out of the way. He grabbed onto her leg and threw her to the ground. She let a scream of pain rip though the air. "Kitchit!"Genki cried. 

Getting up she threw herself in the blast of water in Golems' face. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. THWACK. THUD. CRASH!Genki opened his eyes to see the mutilated corpses of the remaing Arrowheads. "What happened?"Genki asked. "Just a lil' bit o' old school teaching!"Kit cried to her brother. "Golem? Are you alright?Golem?"Kitchit asked softly turning to the monster. "Golem is fine, just very, very tired."The enormous monster said. Just to make her feel better, he placed a large stone finger on her shoulder. "Oh my goodness! The others!"Kit cried. Running to Hares side,she shook him awake. "Hare? Hare can you hear me? Please answer."She begged. His brown eyes opened and he smiled, throught his pain he managed to ask, "are you alright?".Genki smiled to himself. 'They are really close now.' "Come on! Genki? Why are you smiling?! Our friends are hurt!" Kitchit yelled to her brother. "Mocchi hurt all over chi!"Mocchi screamed as he rubbed his scratches. As the group began to bandage themselves and others up Kitchit went ridgid suddenly. She lost her balance and began to totter. As she fell back she hit the ground with a THUD. "Kit!"Genki cried. Gently lifting her head he muttered, "geez,couldn't you have waited untill we got going?".He joked. Kit caught him by suprise. Opening her eyes when Genki was reaching for some water for her face, she winked to Holly. Who struggled to hold back a smile. She socked him playfully in the stomach. "Ow! Hey Kitchit!"Genki cried. She looked up at him, "you really think I was going to faint? Again?"She asked sitting up. Reaching into her bag, she removed a first aid kit, a big one."Wow. Kit,where did you get that?"Genki asked. "Where do you think? Home moron. "Kitchit asked rubbing her eyes suddenly. Her shattered sunglasses she was wearing fell off. When she looked up, Holly screamed. "K...Kitchit! Your eyes! Look!"She cried. Genki then noticed."Kitchit!"He cried."What? What is it? Did I cut myself?"She asked. Holly pulled out a small mirror and held it for Kitchit to see. "My gawd!"She cried. Apparently, her eyes had been cut. Blood was drying on them, but she didn't feel anything. "This is bad, if we don't get her any medical attention,she could lose her eyesight."Hare groaned getting up and holding Kitchit."Hare, lay down.Your injured. Now."Kit ordered. Hare shook his head. "No. For once you listen to me."He said standing up. Then all of a sudden, Kitchit screamed and held her eyes. Hare looked up, a pleading look in his brown eyes. Hare picked her up and clasped her tightly ignoring the pain that lanced up his side from his stomach. "I have to get her to the nearest town." He said to the group. And with that Hare grabbed Kitchit and ran to where the Magic Stone had pointed. 

At the Town... 

Hare sat uncomfortabally at the hosptial. As soon had they had arrived, they had whisked her away. 

*FLASH BACK* 

Hare raced through the woods clutching Kitchit. "H-Hare it hurts. It's hurts and I'm scared." Kitchit whimperd. "Don't worry Kitchit." "Hare?" She asked. "You'll be fine. Don't speak." "Hare-chan..." Kitchit trailed. Hare skidded to an abrupt stop. "Hare? I just want you to know that if this goes wrong...I-I love you.". 

*END FLASH BACK* 

'Why did she say that? Did she really mean it? Or was it the pain that made her say that? Was it the fear?' He thought. Suddenly a doctor approached him. "Are you the monster that brought in the girl with the cut eyes?" He asked warmly. Hare nodded. "Well...I hate to be the bearer of bad knews but..." 

To be continued... 

Hey guys! Wut ^? I just felt like leavin you in suspense. I know someone actually loving Hare seemes impossible but like I and many more say: LOVE CONQURES ALL! SO BE IT! 

Well G2G it's like 7:12, and I got better things to do on a Monday. LAST DAY OF SPRING BREAK APRIL 16! WAHHHHHHH! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Genki's Twin Part 2: The Arrival of Horr...

Genki and Kitchit's Adventures pt 2  
  
  
  
As the doctor began his sentence, Hare felt his heart grow tight. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but...she's-we-..." "You couldn't save her eyesight could you?" Hare said cutting the doctor off. He nodded. "No! Why! Of all people why did this have to happen to her?! Why?!" Hare screamed. Fianally after a short period of time, his cries quited down. "Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked. Hare nodded. Taking Hare down the hall, he brought him to a small darkened room. "I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said. Leaving, Kitchit heard Hare's heavy breathing. "Hare? Is that you?" she asked meekly. Next to her bed was a small child- sized cane with a button on the inner handle. "I-I'm sorry Kitchit. I never should have stopped. It was my stalling that caused this." Hare whispered. Kitchit shook her head. "It's not your fault. I figured this would happen. And no it wasn't delerium that was saying that I loved you." Kit smiled.  
  
Four Hours later...  
  
"Kit, I've been meaing to ask...why do you have that button on your cane?" Hare asked. They were beginning to leave the hosptial. "For self- defence. I dunno why they gave it to me. I can see perfectly fine. I guess like, the telekenisis saved my eyes. But not the color. She said. "What?" Hare inquired. She lifted up her dark glasses and revealed her eyes. They were no longer a clear, pretty hazely brown, but clouded over. Hare gasped. "Y-your eyes. Your pretty eyes.". He stroked her cheek. Kitchit smiled. "It may look like I can't see you...but I can.". Suddenly a familiar thud resounded through the air. "Kitchit! Hare!" Genki cried. As they came closer they reazlized Kitchit was carrying a cane and was wearing glasses. "Genki?" Kitchit asked. Genki went to nod then he realized or so he thought his sister was blind. "Go ahead and nod. I can see you." Kitchit smiled. Genki looked taken aback a bit. "What do you mean?" Holly asked. "Hold up some fingers." Kitchit instructed. Holly uncertainly held up three fingers. "How many?" Holly asked. "Three." Kit said boredly. The group gasped. Before anyone could say anything, Tiger's golden eyes narrowed. Hare's paws were around Kit's waist a little to tightly for just support. "What's with you two?" He barked. He didn't like how Hare was holding Kitchit. "What do you mean? What's goin' on with us?" Kit asked. Genki looked to his sister's waist and saw this as well. "Hare?" Genki asked uncertainly. "What?," Kit asked and looked down, "oh, Hare, I think I know what they mean." But as soon as she wriggled gently out of Hare's paws, her elbow bumped into Hares stomache and he screamed. She whirled around to see the gash. It had covered over and when she bumped into it, it started bleeding. She looked to the back of her shirt, it was coated in his blood! "Holly! I need some bandages!" Kit cried. Holly rummaged into her bag and ran to Kitchit who was laying Hare on the ground. Holly removed Kitchit's canteen and a piece of cloth and gently cleaned the cut. Suddenly, Hares' eyes closed and Kitchit gasped. "Hare? Hare wake up! Hare!" Kitchit cried. Genki reached foreward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's just unconsious. Kit you really need to rest." Genki said. She nodded and leaned against a tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Several Hours Later....  
  
"I still don't like it." Tiger complained with a light growl. "Tiger, just shut up!" Suezo groaned. Holly looked up from where she was sitting next to Hare. She had bandaged his stomache up but she was worried what damage it might have done inside, and how much blood he lost. At Suezo's yell, Kitchit murmered incoherently in her sleep and turned over. "I still don't like it. I don't know much about hearts, but I have a feeling Hare's just going to break hers." Tiger said angrily. 'And I know that damned rabbit all too well. Not just for anyone elses' sake, but for Kitchit's. A kid like that dosen't need a monster like him to screw up her life more that it already is.'. Tiger thought. He hated to admit it but Kitchit was a sweet kid. When she wasn't beating things up or blowing up various things. A mutter from Kitchit sent everyone looking to her. "No!," She cried, "No! Leave him alone! No! I won't let you near him! No! Go away! NO MOO! I love him! You better leave Hare alone! I love him!" She screamed. Her fists twitched slightly. She swung, and hit. A crack echoed through the forest as she unconsiously, popped her brother in the jaw. Genki jumped back, nursing his jaw and looked to his sister. She was still muttering. "No! No! I'll kill you! You dare touch him! I'll kill you! I swear I will!" She cried. She turned over in her sleep and started sobbing. Then, she jerked awake and bolted upright. "Hare!" was the first word out of her mouth. "Hare's fine Kitchit."Genki said as he rubbed his cheek. She stood, ignoring the protest of Genki and went to Hare's side. Holly shooed the others a few feet away as Kitchit took the rabbits' paw in her gloved hand. 'Hare, please wake up. Please.' She thought. As if some sudden cue, Hares' eyes slid open and Kitchit grinned. "Hare..."She trailed. The youth was at a loss for words at the moment. Before she could say another word, Hare cut her off with a kiss to her cheek. Turning around, Kitcht motioned for the others to come over. Smiling, Genki started to fourmulate a chain reaction idea/plan. Whispering to Mocchi, the monster giggled. Quickly, Genki filled the plan in on everyone else. "Kit,-we-have-to-go-do-something-we'll-be- back-in-an-hour-or-so. But-don't-worry-Golem-will-be-here-if-Hare-feels-any- worse-there-is-medicine-in-my-bag-don't-worry-though-we-won't-be-gone-very- long!"Holly said quickly, and looked to Genki. He nodded as Kitchit raised an eyebrow. "What? What's going on?" She demanded. Rising to her feet she glared. "Don't worry, Kid. We'll be back before the sun sets tonight."Tiger replied to her stunning glare. Rolling her eyes behind her glasses, she sighed. "All right. What ever you say guys. I'll take care of Hare whilst your away..."She said in a sarcastic tone. Genki smirked as his sister turned away. As she turned to a once again sleeping Hare, she sighed. She was still very sleepy. "Kitchit...go to...sleep."Golem muttered. Kitchit nodded as she curled up near Hare and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Hare. And I always will." She fell asleep and drifted onto her dreams.  
  
~Owari~ For now that is!  
  
A\N: What do you think!? At least I know from my second review that SOMEONE cares! Merina, thanks for your support! 


End file.
